Unfathomable
by Kate Rosen
Summary: Tag to episode 4x12 "Blackout." Sharon arrives home later that evening and has a conversation with Andy about what Jack said in the murder room.


**A/N:** This is my take on what happened after episode 4x12 "Blackout" ended. I know there have been a lot of tags to this episode published, but I started mine way back when the episode ended. Sorry it's late.

 **Disclaimer:** The last line is adapted slightly from something James Duff on said on Facebook about Sharon and Andy, so credit for that, and for the characters, as always, goes to him. I own nothing. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.

* * *

 **Unfathomable** **by Kate Rosen**

When Sharon entered the condo later that evening, she was surprised to find Rusty already asleep on the sofa. She immediately removed her heels to cut down on the amount of noise her steps across the floor made and crept over to turn off the TV, which was casting a blue glow over the living room. She turned to her boy and adjusted his blanket to more fully cover him. Smoothing back his hair, a swell of pride rose up in her chest. She still couldn't believe how accepting and helpful that he was being with having Andy stay with them. He had willingly given up his bedroom and had been aiding with laundry and driving without complaint. Sharon wasn't blind, though. She could see the looks Rusty gave when she and Andy kissed or when he was being inconvenienced by having to take him to work, but he didn't say a word. Honestly, she couldn't imagine a teenager not being wary of his mother's boyfriend, but she could tell he was coming around. She would continue checking with him now and then, though, to make sure that he was okay, but she was sure he'd be fine.

As she made her way toward the bedrooms, she noticed the light on in Rusty's room. Sharon sighed as she approached the door. She was not looking forward to having this conversation with Andy, but it needed to be done. He needed to know that the state of his health was no longer a secret from the squad. Softly she rapped on the partially ajar door.

"Come in," Andy called, and she pushed the door to let herself in. "Hey," he said, his face breaking into a grin at the sight of her. He was propped up in a seated position, wearing his reading glasses and holding a magazine.

"Hey," she answered as she made her way over to him. She bent to kiss him softly before taking a seat on the bed.

Andy shifted over to make room for her, placed his magazine and glasses on the nightstand, and reached out to take her hand in his. "So, how did everything turn out?"

"We made our arrest. It was the mother." Sharon voice cracked slightly, and she shook her head. No matter how long she did this job, the dark side of humanity could still get to her. A mother killing her own daughter? She just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Andy squeezed her hand. He knew without her saying a word. "And the husband?"

"He was released, and now that he knows everything that Jack did, I think he might be ready to file his own suit, with Jack as a part of it."

"I wish I could have seen the look on Jack's face when he found out…" Andy's voice trailed off as he caught sight of Sharon biting her lip, one of the tell-tale signs that something was bothering her.

"What is it, Sharon? Jack was angry, I bet. What did he say?"

Sharon sighed, "Okay, listen. Please don't be angry with her, but I think Emily let it slip to Jack about your blood clot, and Jack made sure to say something in front of the squad."

"That son of a…" Andy took a breath to calm himself before continuing. "Don't worry, Sharon, I don't blame Emily. A girl should be able to confide in her father without worrying about how he'll use the information to manipulate her mother."

"Yeah, she should but, Emily should also know better. Maybe it's my fault." She cast down her eyes.

"Hey, hey…" He reached out to turn her face toward his. "How could any of this possibly be your fault, Sharon?"

"I sheltered her too much growing up. I didn't let her see all the terrible things that her father did. I never bad-mouthed him to the kids. I always stuck up for him, even when he was in the wrong. I…"

"Stop. I will not let you question your abilities as a mother. You did what you thought was best. And you raised two, well actually _three_ really great kids. Did you know that Emily called me this morning to check and see how I was doing?"

"She did?"

Andy nodded. "Then she texted me a smiley face a little later this afternoon just because. Who does that sound like?"

Sharon blushed. She had been known to text Andy a random emoticon throughout the day; sometimes while they were both sitting at their desks at work. "That's my Emily Grace. She has such a big heart, and she hates to see people unhappy or in pain. When Jack and I would fight and he would leave, even when I thought the kids couldn't hear, Emily knew. She would sneak into bed with me and tell me she loved me." Sharon began tearing up, and Andy moved to brush the tears away before they could reach her cheeks.

"She's you, Sharon. How could I possibly be angry with her?"

Sharon squeezed Andy's hand. She ached to wrap her arms around him, but she knew it was not possible with his injuries.

"Come here," he beckoned to her, moving to make room beside him on the bed.

"Andy, what are you doing? We can't…"

"Sharon, just trust me, okay? You're not going to hurt me."

Sharon nodded and he pulled her to lie beside him with him on his back and she on her side. She wrapped both arms around his right bicep and nestled herself into his shoulder. After letting out a deep breath, she breathed in the scent of him. Sometimes she could scarcely believe that this was her life. She never thought that she would get divorced from Jack, let alone form a serious relationship with someone new. She figured she'd be in marriage-limbo for the rest of her life, and she'd made peace with it. As if there weren't enough reasons to be thankful that Rusty came into her life, here was one more. He gave her an excuse to finally sever ties with Jack, and as a result she had opened her heart to someone else. This man beside her. This man whom she had almost lost.

Sharon blinked back new tears that were beginning to form. Andy couldn't see her face with the way she was positioned, but he would eventually be able to feel the moisture on his sleeve if she kept it up. It scared her how fast her feelings for Andy had deepened once she'd finally let him into her heart. She was falling in love with him. She knew it already, even if she wasn't ready to say it out loud. She needed to say something, though.

"Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you're here, even though it's because of…"

"Yeah, I know. Me, too, Sharon."

They held each other a little longer until Sharon felt herself drifting off to sleep. She knew she couldn't stay here with him all night, so she sat up and fixed the blankets around him before bending to gently kiss his forehead.

"Good night, Andy."

"Night, Sharon," he mumbled, already half-asleep himself.

After turning off the light, she made her way to the door and pulled it halfway closed. She would leave her door open as well in case he needed her. He would be all right, she hoped. She said a silent prayer as she walked to her bedroom door. She needed him to be all right. The thought of losing him was becoming unfathomable.


End file.
